


It cannot be undone (perhaps it can be better now)

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Finding what you need [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (i think it counts), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bellamy is competent, Blood and Injury, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Head Injury, It's just hard, James I apologize to you personally, James is on the road to trusting, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam is so cool, Tommy protec, Violence, Weapons, do not copy to another site, unbeta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: James goes to help Sam and Bellamy when they go missing.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Series: Finding what you need [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	It cannot be undone (perhaps it can be better now)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set BEFORE the previous part! Explaining what happened. Please heed those warnings!  
> Check the mycast for faceclaim references!  
> https://www.mycast.io/stories/finding-what-you-need  
> (Go to mycast to see their faceclaims and go here to see their bios!)  
> https://icecreamraven.tumblr.com/bios

Once, James hadn’t thought before going out at night, hadn’t thought of what it could (and did) end up costing him. 

He hadn’t done that again.

When he snuck past the gates of Ana’s colony to go look for Bellamy and Sam and...Tommy.  
(and he couldn’t say if he truly worried about the Bright or what might happen to him or not. He couldn’t say he didn’t. He couldn’t say), he knew what he was risking.

He almost couldn’t believe he was doing this. Almost convinced himself to stay.

They had Tommy with them, he was strong, he could protect them (if Bellamy or Sam needed protecting at all, they weren’t pushovers. But did he trust Tommy with them? No. Not completely. Maybe a little bit. Maybe one day. But not right now).

But Bellamy wasn’t an idiot, he knew that. They’d kept _all_ of them alive for 2 years and being out in a small group when it was getting dark was not the way to do that. Unless something made that the only choice.

He doesn’t even entirely remember making the decision to go after them, only knew he snapped something at Charlie and Seth when they tried to stop him. Had practically run off to make sure he got out before a guard tried to stop him as well, probably with more success.

The screeching of Ferals and the distant smell of blood (familiar blood, Sam’s, Bellamy’s _please no please -_ ) confirmed what he’d been afraid of.

When he actually gets there, he freezes for just a moment to take it all in.

Tommy is fighting, using his hands and fangs, but he also has his pistol. Sam is using her knife or rifle, depending on the distance, Bellamy has a machete - and then they get shoved by a particularly vicious Feral and lose their balance, their head hitting the ground hard. 

He moves, trying to grab the feral when a weight slams into his back, the worst moment to be distracted.

(If Sam was any less amazing of a shot Bellamy probably would have been dead, but she managed it, blood and brains flying as the feral crumpled, before turning back to the one trying to sneak up on her).

He barely registers the scent of a Feral in heat as he’s forcibly rolled over onto his back, facing it and -

This could have gone one of two ways. Maybe in a crueler world, a younger one, closer to the time he escaped, it would’ve turned out the same way it did then.

Maybe he would’ve been further shattered, would’ve shut down completely.

But in _this_ world something different happens.

For just a moment, teetering on a knife’s edge, he is frozen as it claws at him, but then he reaches around and grabs its arm and _tears_ into it with his fingers, warm blood dripping onto him, his other hand going for its throat.

(He has no claws, it doesn’t matter. If he needed to he could tear flesh easily with his teeth through sheer bite strength). 

And it could’ve been enough, he could have fought it off on his own, he would’ve tried with everything in him.

But in _this_ world someone (something?) else, rips it off of him, and he hears the sound of its screech cut off.

It’s another Feral, a female certainly. He vaguely registers the claws and black eyes and long, dark, matted, hair, and...scales? It - she, has scales on her cheeks, he thinks.

He swears she looks at him, right at him, like she actually _sees_ and then he loses track of her, in all the chaos. (When it’s over there’s no sign of her anywhere, he doesn’t know what happened).

(He didn’t see Bellamy or Sam at this moment. Didn’t see Bellamy, struggling to focus past the pain in their head, seeing him tearing apart a Feral with his hands, or see Sam adjusting her aim to get it off of him. Or the way she stuttered when she saw that too).

Tommy didn’t see anything, as preoccupied as he was fighting several off. Had no idea what the Feral had done, what James had done, has no idea what the other two had seen him do.

Maybe if James had known what they had seen he would be panicked. As it is, once all the Ferals are dead, and the few survivors have run off, he starts to shut down. Starts to remember a time he couldn’t fight those hands off a time when he was -

Bellamy, still slightly wavering on their feet is the first one to move, to get them all moving, nudging Sam over to Tommy, letting him take some of her weight. 

On the way, Sam will quietly explain what held them up.

It was humans, a group of them ambushed them, tried to take their supplies, maybe tried to take them. They got away, but it cost them time. Because…

Because humans did this. Humans put them in this situation, put him in this situation, it wasn’t...because of Brights. 

It was humans.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too out there? I was concerned with it. Also I'm not used to writing action so hopefully it was fine.  
> Our Feral friend who helped James is yet another result of the virus evolving. It's not got any "use" for beings that are basically animals, if that wasn't clear. She may not be fully sentient, may run on instincts, but those instincts have evolved, to wanting to protect one she sees as "like her" from being harmed. Even if normally Ferals "mating" is something they wouldn't see any need to interfere with, and is simply their nature. (She is in the mycast btw). I again reiterate my science is probably poor. I thought a lot about removing her and simply having James fighting be what "outed" him but I really wanted to go with this idea. Sorry if it sucks!  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
